Surprise!
by ThePineconeGymnast
Summary: Olivia gets an unexpected surprise! This is basicly just about an unepected surprise and this will probably be my best Bensidy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! I have been super busy so I will not be updating this one as fast as I have for my other stories. I'm sorry to the Noah Benson lovers, but Noah will not eist in this story. Please review and I hope you enjoy chapter one of Surprise!**

Olivia woke up and it was still pitch black outside. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand and it said "12:55 AM." She had a sick feeling in her stomach, the feeling she had last night and the feeling she had yesterday morning.

She got out of her bed cover and tip toed out of her room trying her best not to wake Brian. She the tip toed her way into the main bathroom and emptied her stomach of all that remained from last night's lasagna.

She shut the light off and crawled back into bed without making a noise. She wondered why she had been stomach sick, she was usually never sick.

The alarm on the digital clock went off at 5:30 AM.

She moaned as Brian and her shifted out of their bedroom.

They had made butter toast for breakfast that morning.

Right as she finished the first piece on her plate, she ran to the bathroom to empty the orange juice and piece of toast she had just ate.

Brian rubbed her back as she was still barfing. It seemed as if she couldn't keep anything down.

Brian asked, "Are you going to call in?"

"Well , no, it's probably just a stomach bug, really I'm fine," said Olivia with no concern.

"Okay, but if you need me you know I'll tell my boss he can kiss my ass," said Brian adding a little humor into their conversation with a little chuckle at the end.

They both headed off to work.

Olivia had still been looking over file by file from yesterday's case as Rollins and Amaro went to get security taped from a grocery store.

Olivia had been going off on people a lot lately, definitely more that usual. Everyone just figured menopause was just kicking in, she was getting to that age.

She was working the case with the squad when she felt lunch coming up.

"Liv you okay," Finn asked.

"Just give me a sec," Liv said rushing off to the restrooms.

She then popped up that egg salad sandwich Brian had prepared for her that morning. She was extremely hungry but she just couldn't seem to keep anything down, she hated the feeling that she starved herself.

The days had flew by and she wasn't getting any better, she had dark rings around her eyes and she was as pale as a ghost.

"Hon, we should go to a doctor, you can't seem to keep anything down and it's really concerning me," said Brian hoping for a yes all though knowing how stubborn Olivia was.

"I guess, I am feeling miserable," said Olivia surprising Brian with a yes.

Olivia called in and they hopped in the car and drove off to the hospital.

After a while of waiting in the overly full waiting room, a doctor was finally available and took Olivia and Brian to a hospital room.

"So, , what am I seeing you here for today," the polite doctor asked.

"I can't seem to keep any food down, and it's concerning me,"said Olivia.

"When is the last time you got your period," asked the doctor.

"About 2 months ago," said Olivia.

"When is the last time you had sexual intercorse with your partner," the doctor asked.

"About 2 months ago," said Olivia.

"Okay we will take a blood test," said the doctor.

The doctor stuck the needle into Olivia's armed as it removed the blood from her veins.

It seemed like hours and hours of waiting for the results but it had only been 30 minutes when the doctor returned with the results.

" you are…." **TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I figured i should leave you hanging on a cliff at the end of this chapter… I hope you liked it and please review! I put a lot of time and effort into this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I will not be updating tomorrow because I have something that's planned, I hope you will like chapter 2 of Surprise!**

" you are pregnant, congrats," said the doctor.

Both Brian and Olivia were in shock.

"We will do an ultrasound to make sure the fetus is doing well," said the doctor as she got the computer set up and got the gel.

"The gel might be a little cold," said the doctor as she applied the gel on to her glove covered hands.

Olivia flinged a little when she applied it.

"And we have have a heartbeat," the doctor said with joy.

"You are about 1 month in," said the doctor.

Olivia looked into Brian's eyes and said, "How am I going to tell the squad," she asked.

"It's up to you babe, don't worry I'm sure the won't freak out, they just won't stop annoying you on how happy they are for you," Brian joked as the doctor got a towel and wiped the gel off of her stomach.

They returned home after they scheduled another ultrasound appointment, they also gave Liv some meds so she could actually keep her meal down.

They had leftover chicken from the night before for lunch, Olivia would be returning to work in an hour.

After she finished, she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking to herself, '_It feels kinda weird having a living human stuck inside of me.'_

Before she knew it it was time to return to the precinct and somehow spread the news.

"Guys, I have a special case," said Olivia as she handed them each one file.

They all pulls her ultra sound photo out. "So this case is a fetus," asked Finn confused.

"Look on the back," said Olivia

They all did and it said, '_Olivia + Brian , due date Oct. 20'_

"Congrats Liv," said Amaro.

"Thanks," said Olivia.

They put the photos back into the envelopes and handed them back to Olivia, then they got to work on the _real_ work.

2 months have passed and it was time to find out the gender.

They arrived at the hospital for their scheduled appointment and a doctor led them to an ultrasound room.

After 2 and a half month of ultrasounds, Olivia had gotten used to the cold gel.

"It's a girl," the doctor said.

They were both smiling as they walked out and on the cardrive home they were already thinking up named.

"I like the name Rachel, and that's what I'm sticking to," said Olivia.

"Well, you must have read my mind babe, that's what I had in my head," said Brian surprised by the coincidence.

"I know I'm only 3 month in to be thinking of this but I thought of a middle name, Rachel Margaret Benson," said Olivia.

"Well, that sounds lovely," said Brian nodding his head to agree with her.

**I Know this chapter was short, but at least I gave you something. and ive been busy lately but please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to be trying to write chapters like crazy today! I'll try to make them longer and more interesting, please review! I hope you will like chapter 3 of Surprise!**

That night, Olivia lay under the covers in her bed.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Welcome home Detective Benson," said Lewis_

***BACK TO REALITY***

Olivia woke up from her nightmare, she was panting and her heart was racing.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

The heavy breathing had woke Brian up. "Babe what's wrong," Brian asked.

"Oh, hon I'm fine, it was just a bad dream, of Lewis," said Olivia with a crackly voice.

She cuddle up against him as they fell asleep in each others arms.

She woke up from the alarm, it was Brian's day off so she tried to pry Brian's arms off of her without waking him.

She got herself dressed and made coffee, just as any other normal person, she sat down and watched the morning news.

She mostly watched it to get Lewis out of her head, not for the information.

She turned the TV off and grabbed her key chain and left without a noise.

"Amaro my office now," said Olivia in a stern voice.

"Yeah sergeant," asked Nick.

"It seems that you and Rollins are closer than usual," said Olivia.

"Hey hey hey, calm down, I'm not with her, but I am seeing someone. And you've been going off on people lately, you got a problem," asked Amaro.

"Well then you better get used to having a pregnant lady in charge, and get a life, it's the hormones, now go get your ass back to work," said Olivia.

**Three months flew by in flying colors, it was finally time for the baby shower.**

It was at Olivia's home and the whole squad showed up.

She opened lots of presents, diapers, a diaper bag from Amanda, baby formula, cute baby clothing, and baby powder and lotion and about everything you could think of.

"Thanks everyone, it was so nice of all of you for the presents," said Olivia as everyone left the baby shower.

"Wow, what are we going to do with all of this stuff? They went way past what I expected," said Olivia to Brian as Brian put his hands on her beach ball like stomach.

It was August and only 3 more months to go.

"I can't wait for this baby to just come out! It seems like years, babe," said Olivia.

**3 months later in the precinct**

Olivia was discussing a case with the squad.

"He could have been raping her for years, he- my water just broke," said Olivia

The squad was just in shock for a few minutes.

"Well come on let's get her to the damn hospital," said Finn.

They all rushed to the car.

Amanda drove and Finn sat in the passenger seat while Nick sat in the back comforting Olivia.

Olivia just grunted in pain.

"Come on deep breaths," said Nick while he was rubbing her back.

"Ohh, come on speed! I can't hold it in! She's coming she don't feel like putting up a damn fight," Olivia shouted while she moaned in pain.

They arrived in the emergency room right away.

"We got a pregnant lady! We need a doctor now!," shouted Finn.

A doctor rushed the to a room and quickly hooked Olivia up to machine as Amanda called Brian.

" I'm gonna need you to push after 3. 1,2,3," said the doctor.

"Damn where's Brian," asked Olivia in pain.

"Don't worry I called him, he should be here any minute," said Amanda.

Brian just arrived and held Olivia's hand.

Olivia felt weird having the whole squad see her nude, she felt uncomfortable, she felt exposed.

The baby just popped out and Brian cut the cord while the nurses took the newborn and got her covered up.

But Olivia had lost too much blood and she started to code.

The doctor asked everyone to step away as she performed CPR on Olivia.

Tears spilled from everyones eyes as they watched Olivia lay helpless on the hospital bed.

"We need to get her into surgery quick, it's a vascular hemorrhage," shouted the doctor as they rushed her into the OR.

It seemed like years in the waiting room but it was only 3 hours before the doctor came out covered in Olivia's blood.

"She made it through, she'll have to stay overnight though, she may still be sleeping until tomorrow," said the doctor.

Everyone sighed in relief as they went to see Olivia.

She laid there in the hospital bed, so pale, with cords coming from everywhere around her.

**That's it for this chapter! please review! this one took me a long time to write so I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if I didn't write too much about the baby in the last chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of Surprise!**

It was so odd seeing Olivia this way.

The night had flew by and everyone fell asleep in Olivia's hospital room. Everyone was awake and chatting when Olivia woke.

Finn went to get a nurse.

"Hey," said Olivia in a weak voice, almost a whisper.

"How are you doing Liv," asked Brian as the nurse came in to check her vitals.

"I'm fine, they took me into surgery, didn't they," said Olivia.

"Yes, but we are very lucky that you are okay," said Brian.

"When can I take her home," asked Brian.

"I'd say around noon," said the nurse.

"Can I see my daughter," asked Olivia, but her voice told the nurse it wasn't a question.

"Yes," said the nurse as she went over to the nursery to get the baby.

The nurse came in with the little baby wrapped in a pink blanket and handed her to Olivia.

The baby had the same beautiful brown eyes Olivia had, and there was a sparkle in them.

"We still need to fill out the birth certificate," said the nurse.

"What's her first name going to be," asked the nurse.

"Rachel," said Olivia.

"Middle name," the nurse asked.

"Margaret," said Olivia.

"Last name," asked the nurse.

"Benson," said Olivia.

"Now, I'll need you 2 to sign this," said the nurse as she handed the pen and the birth certificate to them.

After that they passed Rachel around so everyone got a chance to hold her.

It was noon and it was time for everyone to return home. The nurses unhooked Olivia from the machines and they drove home.

"She has your eyes," said Brian.

"And your nose," said Brian.

"Well, it looks like she needs to be fed," said Olivia as she grabbed her breast pump.

She lifter her shirt up and put it on. It took about 15 minutes.

She then put it in a bottle and fed Rachel.

Rachel then spit up all over Olivia.

"Oh, well, I needed to wash this shirt anyways," she said as Brian took Rachel to Olivia could go change.

Brian laid Rachel in her crib while he ordered pizza.

The rest of the night they just sat on the couch eating pizza and watching as much Grey's Anatomy as they could.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when Olivia and Brian woke up to crying.

Olivia sang Rachel back to sleep, Olivia had the most beautiful singing voice anyone has ever heard.

Olivia and Brian dropped Rachel off to a babysitter while they both headed off to work.

"Welcome back Sergeant," said Finn as the others repeated.

There was a cake on her desk that said, 'Congrats' and a few balloons around.

"Aww thanks you guys, you shouldn't have," said Olivia.

"No, it was a pleasure," said Nick.

It was a hard day at work that day.

Olivia stopped at the babysitter and picked up Rachel and headed home.

The case had really gotten to her, an infant was raped.

But looking into Rachel's eyes made her feel so much better.

The rest of the night was feeding and diaper changing, plus, a few wakeups in the middle of the night.

Olivia was knew Lewis was in jail and they were safe, but she couldn't get the thoughts of what he would be doing to Rachel out of her head.

Olivia went to see her therapist the next day.

"So what is on your mind, Olivia," asked her therapist.

"I know lewis is in jail, but I can't stop thinking about what he would do to Rachel if he wasn't in jail," said Olivia with the thoughts coming back and tears coming to her eyes.

It was a long day and all Olivia wanted to do is sleep, but there was one problem, Rachel.

Cry after Cry she tried everything but nothing seemed to work.

Rachel finally fell asleep in her mother's arms when Olivia had sang to her. Olivia was already sleeping when Brian got home.

He just whipped up a sandwich and researched things on the internet.

By the time it was 8:30 Brian cuddled up into bed with Olivia.

The beeping sound of the alarm made Olivia jolt up.

She moaned, she was exhausted.

She put extra caffeine in her coffee that morning.

She had to get back to that same case today, the one with the infant being raped. It was almost as if SHE couldn't handle it, she thought to herself, '_I'm the Badass Benson I can handle anything, I was sexually assaulted and kidnapped and I still work as a sex crimes detective, I'm fine.'_

She returned to work with a sick feeling in her stomach, she just had to handle it.

Amanda was working with Brian for a case that day.

At the end of the day she got a phonecall.

"Liv, it's me Amanda calling, when I tell you this you need to stay calm…" **TO BE CONTINUED**

**I left you guys with a cliffhanger there, the next chapter is going to be INTENSE so get prepared! Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE INTENSE! and im sorry if its too intense because i had a lot of coffee today and im taking it out on my keyboard, i hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Surprise!**

"Hey, Liv, it's me, Amanda calling, I need you to stay calm once i tell you this, Brian was shot and it's very critical, you can come, we are right next to the coffee shop," said Amanda with a calm, but freaking out voice.

Liv just him up the phone and drove like hell to that street.

Was it just a dream? No, it's reality Liv snap the hell out of it!

She was just kneeling down on the ground covering her boyfriend's gun wound on his chest.

She started to cry when they took him away in the ambulance. Amanda held Olivia in her arms as she cried, which she rarely cried in front of anybody.

It seemed like forever as the minutes ticked by in the hospital waiting room.

Olivia just sat in the chair staring at the floor , crying as if no one existed.

"Brian wasn't able to make it, the bullet ripped his heart into shreds."

Olivia just heard the words. Brian was dead. The words just kept running through mind as if it was trying to verify if it was a prank or not, but it wasn't, Brian was dead.

Olivia just broke into tears as she fell to the floor. Finn rushed over to comfort her.

"How could this happen," Liv asked in a crackly voice.

They drove Liv home and they offered her the rest of the week off but she refused.

2 days had passed and it was the day of Brian's funeral. She dropped Rachel off at the babysitter and drove to the outdoor funeral and burial.

She cried at the funeral and so did the rest of squad, along with Brian's parents.

The next day she stopped by his grave and laid a picture of them on their first date on it.

**A year flew by and it was Rachel's birthday on October 20th.**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rachel, happy birthday to you," They all sang as rachel got on her feet and tried to blow out the candle.

She was finally 1!

She had beautiful dark brown hair just like Olivia's.

Rachel had gotten clothing and toys just like anyone elses first birthday.

There was a picture of Olivia holding Rachel when she was first born on her cake.

Rachel could speak sentences and was one smart child just like her mother.

Olivia loved being with Rachel and it was always a delight, but there was still a hole in her heart. The loss of Brian is all she could think of some days and she tries everything to get it out but nothing worked.

It was harder without Brian. There was only one parent to raise Rachel. It was hard for Olivia not to cry every time she glanced at a photo of Brian. But she stayed strong, she's the Badass Benson.

**The years went by fast, and Rachel was now 6.**

It was 2 weeks after Rachel's 6th birthday party. Rachel had straight A's in school, one smart child just like her mother. She had long dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, she had her mother's eyes and her mother's nose.

"Mommy, what happened to daddy," asked Rachel as the started to color with crayons.

Olivia didn't really know how to answer that to a 6 year old.

"Well, honey, the angels took him up to heaven," said Olivia.

"Okay mommy, can you help me study for my spelling test," asked Rachel as she handed the sheet of words to Olivia.

"Window," said Olivia.

"W,i,n,d,o,w," said Rachel in speed, she was excellent at spelling.

"Good job honey," said Olivia surprised at how fast she could spell.

The rest of the night Rachel was sitting on the couch giggling as she watched a spongebob marathon.

"Rachel, come on, it's time for supper," said Olivia when it was 6:22 PM.

They had taco salad for dinner that Monday night.

"Come on Rachel, you can watch Spongebob tomorrow, it's bedtime," said Olivia when it was 7:30 PM.

"But mom," said Rachel.

"No buts, it's bedtime and I mean it," said Olivia in a serious voice.

"Fine," said Rachel.

Olivia tucked Rachel into her bed, it was purple with zebra print.

"Good night sweetpea," said Olivia as she reached over to the zebra print lamp to turn it off.

"Night momma," said Rachel as she watched Olivia exit her room.

The next morning they got up and got ready.

As Rachel went to catch the bus, Olivia drove off to the precinct.

It was one of the days of hell at the precinct that day.

Olivia got home a little bit before Rachel, so she just cleaned the house up a little.

RIght as Olivia finished, Rachel raced through the apartment door.

"Mommy! I got an A on my spelling test," Rachel shouted as she closed the front door.

"Well that's good, how about we go to the park today," asked Olivia as she almost felt dumb for asking because she knew it would be a yes.

It was the beginning of November so it wasn't that cold yet, you just had to wear sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

Rachel went on slides and swung from monkey bars as Olivia just sat on the bench.

"Come on Rachel, it's time to go to gymnastics, we don't want to be late," said Olivia motioning for Rachel to come.

Rachel was very flexible, she was the top in her gymnastics group.

Olivia sat in a chair in the parents room, looking through the window, watching her daughter do backbends and handstands.

By the time it was 4:00 PM they returned home.

Rachel went off to her room and hooked her ipod up to her speakers.

She put on Roller Coaster by Luke Bryan and turned her speakers up as she sang along.

"And we spent that week wide open, upside down, beside the ocean," Rachel sang beautifully, she had the singing voice of her mother's.

It was late when she did her math homework.

Olivia walked out of the restroom to find her daughter sleeping with her head laying on her homework.

Olivia just carried her to her bed and let her sleep.

It was early when Rachel woke up, she just headed out to the desk and finished her homework.

**5 hours later**

Rachel was at school and she was heading out to recessas some 5th grade girl pulled her by her hood into the ladies restroom.

They started to kick and punch her until she couldn't stand any more, she lay on the restroom floor with her nose bleeding and a pool of blood next to her.

She had bruises all over, she couldn't even move, but no, she didn't cry, she's strong like her mother.

She just lay on the floor in pain until a 4th grader came in and called the nurse.

The nurse had to carry her to the nurse room because she couldn't stand and because she was passed out. The nurse contacted Olivia right away.

"I'll be back, the school nurse just called and said that a kid found Rachel laying on the floor in a pool of blood, so it's bad," said Olivia as she zoomed out of the precinct.

She took Rachel to the hospital right away to get her examined.

As the doctor finished examining the passed out Rachel, the doctor said,"Well, she has 1 broken rib and a broken leg, she will be using crutches for about 2 months and she will want painkillers."

Then Rachel woke up as she looked down and saw the cast on her leg, then it all came back to her.

"Oh my goodness, Rachel what happened," asked Olivia as she notices Rachel was awake.

"The-They, the 5th graders pulled me into the bathrooms and the started to kick and punch me, the I fell to the ground, I don't remember anything else," said Rachel without hesitating.

"Honey, the doctors say you will have to use crutches for about 2 months," said Olivia as she looked into her daughter's brown eyes.

"When will they let me out of here," asked Rachel as she tries to sit up but a sharp pain in her chest came so she laid back down.

"Ow, mom, why does my chest hurt," she asked.

"You got a broken rib, it will hurt for a while, but here take these painkillers, they help a lot," said Olivia as she handed Rachel 2 painkillers and a glass of water.

They then returned home, Rachel had a week off from school because of her injuries.

The school was still trying to identify the three children who did that horrible thing to Rachel.

Rachel just rested on the armchair as she watched Spongebob. She couldn't laugh because it hurt her when she did because of her broken rib that was still trying to heal.

For dinner she just had some chicken noodle soup.

When it was time for bed, it was sort of difficult for her to go to her room with crutches because she was still getting used to using them.

**I hope you liked that chapter! I made it longer because I wasn't able to update yesterday because I was at a fair! Please review and Follow for updates! thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I won't be updating much do to plans, other than that, I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Surprise!**

Olivia helped Rachel with the crutches as they walked to Rachel's room. Olivia tucked Rachel in finishing off with a kiss on the forehead, she then exited Rachel's room.

'

Olivia stayed up doing the dishes, after that she hit the hay.

Rachel woke up to laying on her chest, and it hurt really bad. It was difficult to turn herself over due to her leg injury.

"Mommy, I need help," Rachel shouted in pain.

"Oh, honey," said Olivia as she raced over to help her, she couldn't bare to see her daughter in pain.

After that Olivia helped Rachel get dressed, Rachel couldn't by herself due to the injuries.

Olivia had the week off because of her daughter's injuries.

They couldn't really do much, they just played Yahtzee and Skip-Bo all day.

Rachel went to her room to paint her nails, she painted them a neon purple.

She then plugged in her ipod to her speaker and blasted the country music and jammed to it.

Then her favorite song came on, Roller Coaster by Luke Bryan. She just sang along.

"She had a cross around her neck, and a flower in her hand, that I picked from the side of Thomas Drive, on our way to the sand. We found an old wooden chair, still warmed from the sun, pushed it back, gave me a kiss with Bacardi on her lips and I was done, and we spent that week wide open, upside down beside the ocean," she sang with all her heart, she was an absolute beautiful singer.

The rest of the day was just some more board games with Olivia.

A week passed and it was finally time for her to go back to school.

That day she returned, she got a lot of looks from people. She hoped she would never ever come across those 3 5th grade girls again.

But her luck must have been terrible, because when she was sent to the library to return her books alone, she passed them.

They didn't notice her for a few seconds, but then they stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Oh, we're not done with you yet," they said in a greedy voice.

They pinned her against the wall making her crutches fall from underneath her arms.

They punched her in the stomach 2 times in the same place leaving a nice bruise.

They released her as they speedily walked down the hall as Rachel feel to the floor next to her crutches.

She just got back up, it was difficult, but she managed to get back up. Then she just returned her books and went back to class making sure her NYPD hoodie won't fly up so the bruises won't be visible.

She made it through the rest of the day without falling or coming across the girls again, then her mom picked her up, Rachel just kept to herself about the bruise.

They walked up the stairs to the apartment, Rachel just read a beginners chapter book while Olivia put supper in the oven, it was stuffed shells lasagna, it was Rachel's favorite.

They both had a delicious dinner and they both went to bed really early.

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night from the pain of the bruise.

She made sure her mom was sleeping and went to the freezer as quietly as she could. She grabbed an ice pack and went back to her room quickly before her mom could wake up.

She put it on until it went numb, she then put it back in the freezer and returned to sleep.

Rachel woke up that morning and her bruise felt much better, but she did feel bad for not telling her mom, but she still wouldn't tell.

She made it through that school day without being beat up.

**7 years later.**

It was 1 day before Rachel's 13th birthday, and she was in 7th grade now.

And Rachel had a boyfriend, it wasn't surprising because she was a beautiful woman just like her mother.

Rachel's boyfriend's name was Derek, he was 13 and he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he was very tall for his age. He was a gentleman, was very polite and wouldn't even harm a fly.

But, when Rachel was 12 her mom had to "question" him.

"Mom, you don't have to do anything special, I just want a nice dinner at our home," said Rachel with an attitude.

"Hey, drop that attitude or you won't have anything for your birthday party," said Olivia in a very serious voice.

"Mom, I'm on my period, it's kind of hard to drop the attitude ya know," said Rachel.

"No but mom, please, thanks for asking, but I really just want a nice little dinner and our home and I want your squad to come, Derek said he can't because he has plans," said Rachel.

"Okay, if that's what you want I can cook up some crab, it's your favorite," said Olivia.

"Yeah, thanks mom, that would be really nice," said Rachel as she went back to texting her best friend.

Her best friend was Lillian, she had short wavy brown hair and blue eyes, she was about Rachel's height.

The day went by fast and it was already the day of Rachel's birthday party.

Rachel was dressed up in a one strap dress, it was purple with sequins and there was a purple rose on the strap.

She curled her hair and put a purple flower clip in it and rocked her purple heels, she looked fabulous.

As she walked out of her room Olivia couldn't stop staring at her.

"Wow, you look wonderful," said Olivia who was dressed in everyday clothing.

"Thanks mom," said Rachel as she went in her room to look in the mirror one more time.

Then everyone arrive and they all brought presents.

They were sitting at table eating the crab with a side of scalps and shrimp.

Then Rachel's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, it was Derek.

She picked it up.

"Hey babe, what's up," asked Rachel.

"Wait, what the hell," Rachel shouted into the phone as she excused herself and stepped into the living room, she was still in full view of everyone and they could hear what she was saying.

"So, I give you all of my love, I take you down to Florida for christmas, I give all I have to be with you, and now you do this to me," she said into the phone as her eyes watered.

She hung up as she felt a tear running down her cheek but she wiped it away and sucked it up, she was strong like her mother.

"Hey, you okay buddy," asked Finn.

"Yeah I'm fine-just boyfriend problems, and no offense to you, but boys can be asses," she said.

"Hey, watch you mouth young lady," said Olivia in a stern voice.

"Well, you'd be thinking differently if you knew what he did to me," said Rachel.

"Well, what did he do? I told you that he wasn't the right one," said Olivia.

"Well, I really don't feel like discussing it in front of your whole squad right now, but he slept with Lillian, gosh I hope he got that ass pregnant," said Rachel.

"Well, are you okay after he did that," asked Olivia in an I'm gonna kill him voice.

"Mom, I'm fine, I don't need you on my tail on the time, it's not like I need to be babied or something," said Rachel.

The squad kept eating but they were really surprised that they even had the gut to say that in front of the squad.

Then it was time for her to open gifts. She got necklace that said "fearless" on it just like Olivia's from Olivia. She got a pair of earing from Amanda, some neon tennis shoes from Finn, and a cool NYPD hoodie from Nick.

That night Rachel just put her head under her pillow and cried, then Olivia walked in.

"Hey, hon, you alright," asked Olivia as she sat on Rachel's bed and started rubbing her back.

Then Rachel lifted the pillow from her head and flipped over on to her back.

"Mom, I don't get it, I get a boyfriend, and a week later he tells me that he slept with my best friend on my birthday," said Rachel as she laid her head on Olivia chest and cried.

The next day, Rachel sat on the couch with her new NYPD hoodie on, sweatpants on, her new fearless necklace around her neck, and her hair up in a messy bun as she just ate ice cream and watched as much Grey's Anatomy as possible. She had bags under her eyes.

Olivia was just looking at her daughter and thinking, '_Look how miserable she is, that punk is gonna regret it when I show up at his house.'_

Rachel noticed how Olivia was looking at her and said,"Mom, don't even think about it, I'm fine, you don't need to kill him!"

Olivia just sighed and went to the restroom.

The next day when Rachel returned home from school and walked into the front door, she saw Olivia and David Haden sitting on the couch.

"Hon, this is my new boyfriend, his name is David," said Olivia as she watched her daughter walk over and sit in the armchair.

"Mom, you're lucky, all of my boyfriends tell me they slept with my best friend on my birthday, so cherish the moment," said Rachel with humor in her voice.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Rachel, your mom has told me all about you. And I swear, you look like a miniature clone of her," said David.

All Rachel did that night was study for her arithmetics class, while David and Olivia just watched Sex in the City.

While Rachel was sleeping, Olivia and David started making out on the couch. Then they giggled and went into the bedroom.

Rachel woke up to the room shaking, she went out to see what was wrong.

She should have been thinking, because when she opened Olivia's bedroom door, the light was on and she saw every detail of Olivia bouncing up and down on David and they were both nude having sex.

For a while it was just staring at each other. 'But really? Really Olivia? When Rachel was here? I mean she just walked in on you when david was inside of you,' said Olivia's mind in the staring feud.

Rachel couldn't get the image out of her mind that night, she had horrible nightmares.

**That was it for chapter 6 of Surprise! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if I kind of skipped the years of Rachel's life to fast and I'm sorry if the last part is too gross for you.**

**It would be nice if you could review! And if you want updates you can follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been the busiest person on earth lately! I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of Surprise!**

Rachel was sitting on the couch with bags under her eyes, she could barely sleep last night because of the sight, then Olivia walk into the living room.

It was just a good 5 minutes of silence and staring, David had left during the night.

"Mom, you better pay for my therapist," said Rachel as she broke the silence.

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"Well, it was a mistake, as they say, we learn from mistakes. And you get lucky because I will make sure it won't happen again, but I don't feel bad because you have no idea how many times I walked in on my mom drunk with another person in bed, I can't even count," said Olivia as she patted Rachel's back.

Rachel glanced over at a picture of Brian and Olivia, then a thought came to her head, '_what really did happen to my father?'_

"Mom, can I ask you a question," asked Rachel as she went to grab a glass of orange juice and throw some toast in the toaster.

"Yeah, sure honey," said Olivia as she finished drinking her coffee and sat on the couch.

"What happened to my father, Brian," asked Rachel as she started to spread the honey on to her toast.

"Well how about you come sit next to me, and then I'll tell you, I guess we might cry," said Olivia motioning for Rachel to come and sit by her.

Rachel put her toast on a plate and left it on the counter as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well, I remember that one day when I had dropped you off and headed to work, Amanda was working undercover with your father that day. Then Amanda called me and told me to stay and and that your father was shot. I remember just holding him in my arms, putting my jacket on the gun wound on his chest, just watching him bleed out," said Olivia as she held back the tears, she didn't feel like crying infront of her daughter.

"Oh my gosh," said Rachel as she lay her head in her mom's arms and cried.

Rachel just went to her room to cool herself down, she usually listened to country music when she was upset, she loved it and it was just enjoyable.

She hooked her ipod to her speakers and played Goin' Through Hell by Rodney Atkins.

"If you're goin' through hell, keep on going, don't slow down, if you're scared don't show it, you might get out before the devil even knows you're there," she sang as the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks started to dry up.

She went to eat the toast that was now cold after sitting on the counter for a good 20 minutes before being devoured.

The next day at school, there was this one word going through Rachel's mind,'_sex'_

'_Why was everyone in school talking about it, why was it so interesting? I mean, it's just a way to get STD's or get stuck with a baby when you're 14, or another was to have to pay for your daughter's therapist,'_ Rachel though as she walked down the hall with her new friend, Sammy.

Sammy and Rachel sat on the bench in the middle school back lawn for recess.

"Ray, I dare you to, um, look at something inappropriate on the internet because your mom is a _sex_ cop," said Sammy as she looked into Rachel's eyes, Sammy's eyes had some sort of rebel look in them.

"But why because my mom is a sex cop? I'll do it, it's not like she going to arrest me for raping the girl in the porno, I'll just delete the history," said Rachel, even though she really didn't want to do it, she was a good kid.

"Okay, but you have to do it tonight Ray, and not to be gross, but I'll need you text me pictures for proof, you can delete the messages after I approve that I saw them," said Sammy.

"That'll work, I get home 2 hours before my mom on Mondays," said Rachel as she was feeling guilty for agreeing to the deal.

Sammy and Rachel went their own ways as they headed off to different classes.

As Rachel got home, she pulled it up on her computer, but she could barely even look when it popped up, what had she gotten herself into?

She then texted the picture to Sammy and once Sammy approved, she deleted the history and deleted those messages.

Rachel was sitting on her bed, waiting for Olivia to arrive. She then felt a wave of guilt, a wave of shame, it was a really strong feeling of guilt, and she began to cry.

She knew it wasn't that bad to look something like that up on the computer, but she just felt bad for some reason, it was as if she had let someone down.

"Mom, I have something to tell you, but please don't give me up for adoption," said Rachel later that night as tears started to spill from over her eyes.

Olivia could tell that whatever she did, she really did feel bad. and she hated to see her daughter cry in such shame.

"Mom, Sammy told me to look something up, and I know it's bad, but it's worse," said Rachel as she recovered the text messages on her IPhone.

She handed her phone to her mom, Olivia read their whole conversation.

"Mom, I know it just looks like plain out porn, but what I saw, wasn't consensual.

Rachel then recovered the page that she had went on earlier.

The two balled their eyes out as they watched what seemed to be some sort of rape.

"Mom, I'm not sure if it was really rape, but it could have been an acting this to get those sick people off," said Rachel as she quickly shut that video off.

"Well, anyways, I guess you're right, it was probably just acting, but I will need you to take the day off from school and come to the precinct to help," said Olivia went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Well, that's cool, you usually never let me help with a case," said Rachel, she really did like helping with cases.

The next morning Olivia and Rachel drove off to the precinct.

When they got there Rachel stood next to Olivia as they walked in.

"Mom, I don't know why but Sammy told me to go to that certain video," said Rachel as she watched Olivia pull the site up.

Everyone was kind of turned on by the ads on the side with porn stars.

After the video was finished, everyone just sat there with a blank look on their faces.

"Mom, I hate to say it, but that girl kind of looks like Sammy to be honest, maybe she was trying to tell me something, and maybe she came to me because, well, you are the Special Victims Unit

Sergeant,' said Rachel with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, Rachel I'm going to drop you off at school and say that it was a doctor appointment, I need you to try and talk to her and get her to speak," said Olivia as she motioned for Rachel to come out of the precinct with her.

Rachel and Sammy sat on the bench at recess.

"Ray, why were you late," asked Sammy as she finished off the Gatorade she had from lunch.

"Doctor's appointment, and I need to ask you a question," said Rachel.

"Okay ask," said Sammy as she skipped quickly to the recycling bin to throw the empty bottle away.

"Well, you know that certain video you asked me to watch, the girl in it sort of looked like you, were you trying to tell me something," asked Rachel hoping Sammy wouldn't run.

"It was Toby," said Sammy as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just watched you be raped last night, and I didn't even know," said Rachel as she started to cry, they both cried in each other's arms.

Rachel took out her phone that was in the pocket of her denim jeans, and dialed Olivia's number.

"Mom. I need you to pick me and Sammy up," said Rachel as she was still balling.

"Okay, love you. Bye," said Rachel as she hung up.

Sammy and Rachel headed down to the office to be picked up, Olivia just told the school that it was a family emergency.

They drove to the precinct and the three sat in the interrogation room.

"So, Sammy, how did you escape," asked Rachel as she then asked her mom to exit the room, Olivia did as Rachel said.

"The lock on the door was broken and I just ran to the lake that was about a mile away and washed off so no one would know," said Sammy.

"And you're sure it was Toby," asked Rachel.

"I know it was," said Sammy.

"Okay, my mom and I are going to pick him up, you can go meet my mom's workmates, there really nice," said Rachel as she took Sammy's hand and guided her out into where the others were working.

Rachel and Olivia headed down to the Middle School and asked the school staff where he was, they rejected to tell until Olivia flashed her badge.

"He should be in arithmetics," said one of the school staff.

Rachel swiftly guided Olivia to where the arithmetics class was.

Olivia held up her badge and asked for Toby.

"Um, yes, anything for the police," said Toby as he walked over to Olivia and Rachel.

Olivia quickly put his hands behind his back and cuffed him before he could escape.

"Toby Olson, you are under arrest for the rape of Samantha Jenkins, you have the right to be silent, anything you say will be used against you in court," said Olivia as she and Rachel guided him out the school and into the car.

"But I didn't do it," said Toby as she sat in the interrogation room chair.

Olivia pinned him against the wall to use one of her best techniques.

"Don't you remember how good it felt to pin her down to the floor, to slap her and bruise her," said Olivia in an arousing voice.

"Hell yeah," said Toby.

"See you in prison," said Olivia as she released him.

:"You bitch," screamed Toby as he watched Olivia exit the room.

Olivia and Rachel sat on the bench in the courtroom with their heart almost jumping out of their chests when it was time for the jury to announce the charges.

"With the charge of rape, the defendant is found guilty, with the charge of assault,the defendant is found guilty," said the jury.

The officers brought Toby down to rikers for sentencing.

"I told you we'd get him locked up," said Rachel as the 3 exited the building.

"I can't believe we did it," said Sammy as she reached in to give Rachel and Olivia a hug as her mother motioned her to go home.

"Bye, my mom wants be to go home now," said Sammy as she waved.

The 2 Bensons returned home when it was around 5:00 PM.

They ordered chinese food and sat on the couch and watched Grey's Anatomy.

They were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch that night.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 7 of Surprise! I really put a lot of work into this chapter! Please review and if you want updates follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**rI don't own anything in this story, and I'm sorry if you don't like country music, but it's my favorite and I usually always add it to my fanfictions for a little bit of a personal touch. I hope you enjoy chapter 8 of Surprise!**

Rachel woke up to her mother's arms wrapped around her, she liked the feeling of being loved.

She glanced over to the clock and it said, "6:00 PM"

She got up from the couch without waking Olivia, she started to make coffee for the 2.

Olivia and Rachel practically lived off of coffee, they were just alike.

When the coffee was done she went to wake her mother, she didn't want her to be late at all.

"Mom, it's time to get up," said Rachel as she lightly shook her mother.

Olivia got up and went to get dresses, as so did Rachel.

They both finished the dark brown coffee that was left in their mugs.

They headed their own ways when it was time to leave.

It was an ordinary day at school, what happened with Rachel and Sammy seemed to bring them a lot closer, they depended on each other like no one else.

It was hard for Sammy because most of the students knew what happened to her, she was all over the news, but Rachel helped Sammy through all of the awkward glares in the hallways and down the streets, even all of the school staff knew what happened to her from the news.

Sammy often received flowers at her front door and sometimes even gift baskets from people in her class and staff around the school.

The day went by quick and Rachel was already opening the front door of her apartment.

Later she was supposed to go to a party with Sammy, so she started to get ready right as she walked in the door.

She through on a beautiful violet dress with one strap at the top and a purple belt right below her breast, then the dress flattered out into a beautiful violet mess.

She had her long, dark brown hair curled and she wore beautiful diamond earrings. To finish off the beautiful violet look, she wore violet high heels.

And dang she looked good in everything, she could have worn a pair of olive green suspenders and a striped shirt under them and she still would have looked stunning, just like her mother.

Olivia then walked in the door as Rachel finished her violet eye make up.

"Whoa, why are you all fancied up," asked Olivia as she set the keys on the counter.

"Sammy and I are going to a party, is that okay," said Rachel.

"Yeah, it's fine, just no drugs, no drinking," said Olivia in a strict voice.

The buzzer went off as Rachel went to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sammy here."

Rachel then buzzed the door open.

just a few seconds later, Sammy walked into the apartment with a beautiful dark blue dress with bright jewels on the side. Her silky blonde hair was up in a professional bun.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," said Rachel.

"You look better," said Sammy as she was flattered by the compliment.

"Okay, you 2 little ladies, no drinking and absolutely no drugs," said Olivia as she approved they could leave.

They walked down the empty New York night streets until the got to the, "Manhattan Nightclub."

There was a huge dance floor with a colorful disco ball above it.

The rules were 15 and up, but Sammy and Rachel both were extremely tall for their age, so they got in being lying about their age.

There was drugs and spiked drinks everywhere in that club.

There was a stage where bands would sing and one polite guy asked if they wanted to go for a try.

They said yes because Rachel and Sammy were like twins, they both had beautiful voices and they both loved country music.

They decided they would sing Bartender by Lady Antebellum.

"What I'm really needin' now, is a double shot of crown, chase the disco ball around, 'til I don't remember, go until they got me off, wanna get a little lost, in the noise, in the light, hey bartender," they sang the chorus beautifully on stage.

By 11 at night, the club was closing, they had a great time going out for the first time, and they made sure they stayed away from drugs and spiked drinks.

They returned home to Rachel's house by the time it was 11:20 PM.

"Did you guys drink or do drugs at all," asked Olivia as they walked in.

"No mom, we stayed away from them at all times," said Rachel, they were surprised that Olivia was even still awake.

"And actually mom, we wanted to start a country band, but we can't seem to figure out a good name," said Rachel as Sammy and her sat on the couch.

Olivia went to sit on the armchair.

"How about, The Daisy Dukes," said Olivia with humor.

"Mom, no, we're not gonna be walking on to stages with lingeries on, ya know," said Rachel

Olivia cracked up.

"Maybe Bad Cops? I mean, you are the sergeant of SVU and Sammy's mom is in CSU," said Rachel.

"I like it," said Sammy

"Well, sure, you guys could be like, the sexy cops on stage I guess," said Olivia as she headed to bed.

Sammy and Rachel just stayed up the rest of the night in Rachel's bedroom because there was no school the next day.

**2 years have passed and Sammy and Rachel are now 16, and actually willing to start some sort of band.**

Sammy was over at Rachel's apartment and they were preparing for their first real tour, a real performance in front of thousands of people.

They were both wearing booty shorts with little tears on them and a belly shirt with a leather jacket, they wore leather boots and their hair was curled.

They looked like bad cops for sure.

The were took in a limo to the stadium that was about an hour away from where Rachel lived.

When they got there, they opened the tour with This is How We Roll by FLorida Georgia Line.

The sang multiple country songs and the crowd cheered and they were hot on that stage.

They then returned home to a surprise with Olivia's whole squad and Sammy's parents.

Olivia hugged Rachel so tight and said," Wow, look at my little superstar!"

That made Rachel blush but she accepted it.

They went out to eat at an Italian restaurant that night as a reward of their success.

By the next week, Sammy and Rachel's first album of covers came out, it sold in every store in music CDs.

Sammy and Rachel both earned a lot of pay from their singing, they were all over billboards, and ads on the internet. They were asked for autographs everywhere they went.

Other than all of the singing things, Rachel had a new boyfriend, his name was Blake. He was a friendliest man on earth, such a gentleman.

It was the day of their 5th date and it was time for them to go to a movie theatre and see the movie, '_Divergent.'_

Rachel was wearing a cute pair of ripped blue jeans and the sexiest country girl shirt, while Blake was wearing a very normal outfit,but he looked so handsome in it.

They walked out of the apartment and blake opened the car door for Rachel, what a gentleman.

The got to the movie theatre in about 10 minutes, they arrived for the movie just in time.

They sat in the very back row of the movie theatre, they had a large thing of pop corn and shared a bag of m&ms

They were about half way through the movie when they both leaned in and had their first hot steamy kiss.

It felt so magical, like never before.

They were done with that kiss and just looked into each other's eyes, then it was a long 10 minute steamy make out, luckily no one noticed.

After the movie, Blake drove Rachel back to her apartment.

They were standing outside and Rachel said,"That was a great movie, thanks for taking me babe."

"Anytime, it was a pleasure my sweetheart," said Blake as he went in to kiss her on the cheek.

Blake left as Rachel took the elevator up to her apartment.

"How was the movie," asked Olivia as Rachel walked in.

"It was really good, I recommend you go see it, and don't freak out, but Blake and I had our first kiss!"

"Well, that's good for you 2, and I will go see it, I watched the movie trailer when you 2 lovebirds were out," said Olivia as she handed Rachel a plate of leftovers she had heated up.

Olivia headed to bed as Rachel was finishing the tator tot hotdish from that night.

The next day Olivia headed off to work as Rachel met up with Sammy at the nearby bus stop, like they did every day.

Rachel headed off to english as Sammy headed off to health class, Sammy and Blake both had health at the same time.

In Sammy's health class, the seats were aligned in rows, Sammy sat next to Blake, and on the other side of Blake sat his best friend, Timothy.

Sammy didn't pay attention when she was overhearing Blake and Timothy's conversation that day.

"Tim, I need you to do a favor for me," said Blake in a sneaky voice.

"Yeah, sure, anything for you," said Tim as he wrote down notes.

"I need you, to go to New York Nightclub, I'm sending Rachel there and I'm telling her I'll be there, but I won't. I'll need you to get her and take her on your car to my work shed in Brooklyn, she should be there by 6:00 PM," said Blake trying to make sure no one heard.

Sammy heard the whole thing and tears went to her eyes, she held them back. She needed to protect her friend.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I put A LOT of work into it so I thought I would make it a cliffhanger… **


	9. Chapter 9

**I won't be updating as often because I was in a car crash, and I got a severe leg injury, and I'm not sure if the doctors might amputate it, so I might be in the hospital for a while.. :( I hope you enjoy chapter 9 of Surprise!**

"Hey babe, what's up," asked Rachel through the phone as she sat on the couch.

"The New York Nightclub at 6:00 PM? Yeah sure, but don't we usually go to the Manhattan Nightclub," said Rachel as she switched through the channels on the TV with the remote.

"Okay, see you there, love you, bye," said Rachel as she hung up the phone.

"But mom! It's important! I need to go to Rachel's," shouted Sammy.

"Young lady, I told you we were going to go out tonight," said Sammy's mom in a strict voice.

Sammy felt a tear rolling down her cheek, she couldn't let her friend get hurt!

She just ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

Sammy's mom knocked on the bedroom door.

"Sammy honey, you need to tell me the reason you're so mad at me for not letting you go to Rachel's," said Sammy's mother hoping for an answer.

"Fine, come in," said Sammy as she was still crying.

Sammy's mom sat next to Sammy and used her thumb to wipe the tears off of her daughter's eyes.

"Well, I head Blake talking, and he asked someone to kidnap her," said Sammy as she buried her face in her mom's chest to cry.

"Honey, I'm sure he was only trying to tick you off, because he knew you sat next to him and he knew you would be listening

"Okay," said Sammy as she was enlightened by the suggestion.

Rachel was dressed in a bright yellow prom dress and she had her hair done up, she looked fabulous.

"Hey Rachel, why are you all dressed up," said Olivia as she walked in the door from work.

"Blake and I are going to the New York Nightclub for a dancing night," said Rachel as she slipped her high heels on and grabbed her car keys.

"That's okay with me, be back by 12, the club should be closing by 11, but even if it closes later than that, you still need to be home by 12," said Olivia.

Rachel exited the apartment and started up the engine of her jeep liberty

She parked her car in the parking lot and texted Blake, "Hey I'm here."

He texting back,"Meet in the back, I have a big surprise for you.

She walked in the back, kind of confused, to find Tim standing there with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Tim, what are you doing here? Where did Blake go," asked Rachel.

Tim took the gun out of it pocket and held it to her head while he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Scream and I'll blow your brains out right here," said Tim.

Rachel's mom was a cop, so Olivia had taught her all sorts of self defense things.

She elbowed him in the chest and turned around and gave him and good few punches to the face and grabbed the gun when he fell to the ground.

She then called her mom and told her everything, she called Sammy too.

Rachel, Olivia, Sammy, and Tim were in the cop car when Sammy had told about everything she overheard, and that Blake is behind this whole thing, and he should be in his warehouse all the way in Brooklyn.

The arrived at the warehouse in no time, Olivia,Sammy,and Rachel all ran in, wearing bulletproof vests with guns in their hands.

"You bitch," screamed Rachel as she ran over to him, slammed him against the wall, and punch him.

"Blake Carson, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Rachel Benson," said Olivia as she cuffed him.

The next day was court, it was a hell of a time to get through, but they won.

Both Blake and Tim would be server 20 years in prison.

As a celebration, Rachel, Sammy, Olivia, the squad, and Sammy's parents went to a Brad Paisley concert.

"Yes, this ones my favorite," whispered Rachel to herself as she started to hear the beat of the song come on, it was This Is Country Music by Brad Paisley.

"It ain't hip to sing about, tractors, trucks, and little towns, and mama, yeah that might be true, but this is country music, and we do," sang Rachel along with most of the crowd and Brad Paisley.

It was a wonderful night at the Brad Paisley concert, and they returned home at about 11 PM.

Rachel and Sammy were just laying on the middle of the living room floor, in sleeping bags watching Grey's Anatomy, and there was a bag of popcorn in the middle of the 2 that they were sharing, they both fell asleep quite soon.

Rachel woke up, she was laying on her stomach, still in the outfit she wore to the Brad Paisley concert last night, while Sammy was still crashed. She glanced over at the clock on the wall, it was noon! She usually never slept in that late.

"Sam, wake up," said Rachel as she gently shook her deeply sleeping friend.

Sam didn't wake at all.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do it this way," whispered Rachel to herself in a sneaky voice.

She went to the kitchen and got a small bucket, and put freezing cold water in it with ice.

She dumped it all over her friend.

"Ahh! That's cold you butthead," said Sammy.

"Let's go to the summer festival, they usually set it up on the first day of summer break," said Sammy as she reached in her bag to grab the clothes she had packed.

Sammy got dressed into a bright Orange and white striped summer dress.

Rachel showered and wore the same thing as sammy, but it was neon purple and white.

"Well you guys look adorable," said Olivia as she set 2 plates of eggs and bacon she had made while they were waking up.

"Thanks mom, we're gonna be going to the summer festival, maybe I can actually meet someone who doesn't sleep with my best friend, or try to kidnap me," said Rachel as Sammy and her sat down at the table to eat their eggs and bacon.

Then Rachel drove to the summer festival with Sammy, when they arrived, there was ferris wheels and food stands all around.

They first headed to the stand that would spray paint your name on a hat, a shirt, or just about anything else.

Rachel got her name spray painted on a little white baseball cap with the colors of blue and purple, while sammy got hers on a baseball cap too, but with the colors of orange and pink.

They looked so adorable walking around the festival, they both got quite a lot of "You're hot' glares from boy that were around their age at the festival.

They went on roller coaster and ferris wheels, they had a great time.

While Sammy and Rachel were at the fair, Olivia was at home by herself.

Olivia reached into her purse to grab the little box of pregnancy tests, she just had a feeling.

'_It was just a one night stand, I'm probably not even pregnant,' _ though Olivia to herself as she headed towards the restroom.

She had a one night stand with a guy she had met, his name was Sheldon.

She looked down at the results,'_positive'_

She took too more to see if it was a false positive, but the results came back the same, she was pregnant.

'_How am I going to tell Rachel and Sammy? They'll freak,'_ Though Olivia as she started up the computer so she could research some things she had on her mind.

It was around 4 PM when Rachel and Sammy returned to Rachel's apartment.

"You 2 are finally back," said Olivia as she hit the shutdown button on her computer.

"You 2 go sit on the couch, there's something I need to tell you guys," said Olivia in a firm voice.

"Is it bad? You usually never tell anyone to keep their pants on if it's not something really important," said Rachel as she and Sammy both headed over to the couch to sit.

Olivia as on the armchair and said,"Well, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh, congrats," said Sammy in shock.

"Well, who's the baby daddy," asked Rachel.

"It was a one night stand, he used protection so this isn't what I expected," said Olivia slightly grossing out the 2 other girls by telling them that she '_did it'_.

"Well, what's his name? Was he hot," asked Rachel.

"Well, his name was Sheldon, and he was very attractive," said Olivia as she headed to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Well, my mom wants me home by now, so see ya, and congrats ," said Sammy as she hugged Olivia and she and Rachel headed out the front door of Rachel's apartment, Rachel usually drove Sammy home.

2 weeks have passed by and Olivia woke up one night.

Olivia just woke up, she just remember being so cold, and it was wet between her legs.

She was confused, she thought she had just wet herself, but the liquid that was down there was just thicker. She turned on the side lamp and just looked down to find blood running down between her legs, she just thought she might have gotten her period, but no, she just ended her cycle 4 days ago.

She was concerned, so she just ran out of her room to go wake up Rachel.

She flicked on Rachel's bedroom light and shouted," Rachel was up, it's serious! I'm bleeding and I ended 4 days ago, I don't know what's wrong! We need to go to the hospital!"

Rachel quickly threw on clothes and they both raced down stairs to Rachel's jeep and then Rachel went speeding past the limit to the hospital.

When they got there, they were assisted immediately, when Olivia was answering questions, Rachel called Sammy and Sammy's mom to tell them, they both rushed to the hospital after the call.

Olivia laid down as the doctor pulled her shirt up and put the gel on her stomach to do an ultrasound, shortly after they got started, Sammy and Sammy's mom rushed in.

"I'm not finding a heartbeat, and I can see that the fetus is almost as if it is falling out, I'm sorry to tell you , but I think you might be having a miscarriage," said the doctor as she exited the room.

The statement brought tears to everyone's eyes, including Olivia's.

Rachel went and knelt down on the left side of Olivia's hospital bed and help her hand, by now, Rachel had tear after tear rushing down her face.

"Mom I don't get it, why did this have to happen," asked Rachel as she was still balling.

Sammy and Dana, Sammy's mom, both by now and a few streaks of tears running down their faces.

"I don't know honey, we just weren't that lucky this time," said Olivia as the first tear slipped out of her eye and rolled down her cheek, Olivia reached for her phone and texted the rest of the squad to tell what had happened.

Rachel and Olivia had returned home about an hour later, while Sammy and Dana both stayed the night at Olivia's apartment to keep the 2 company.

It was a long night, and Dana was passed out on the couch, Sammy and Rachel were passed out in Rachel's bed, and Olivia just slept in her bed that night.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tomorrow I'm going to the hospital, the doctor's are going to make a decision whether to amputate my leg or not, wish me luck! :(**


End file.
